


Tony the Tech-Tamer

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn’t that the Technovore? You know, the thing that tried to eat your reactor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony the Tech-Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing inspired by the events of one of the latest EMH episodes. No direct spoilers though besides Technovore.

“Tony, what are you doing?”

Tony Stark looked away from his halo-screens and blinked at Steve. “What?”

“What are you doing? Isn’t that the Technovore? You know, the thing that tried to eat your reactor. I could have sworn we had that sent back to the Vault, where it belongs.” Steve’s arms were crossed over his wide chest as he peered suspiciously at the AI shaped like some creature that lay demurely curled around the worktable Tony was perched at. The mechanical thing was no longer the angry red coloring of before but now glowed a gentle blue-green color.

“Oh, yeah, no it’s fine. I had him called back to be reprogrammed.” Tony said, waving a screwdriver with one hand. “I figured out the coding issues just after the attack and wanted to fix him. No more creepy ‘eating of everything electrical’ for this guy.” He reached down to pat the machine on its ‘head’ and smiled when it wiggled in seeming enjoyment of the touch.

“You’re kidding me.” Steve said after a long moment of just watching them.

“Nope! Technovore is absolutely all better now and he’ll make a perfect watchdog for the mansion. Not that Jarvis isn’t good enough at it but, you know, never too much security!”

“Indeed, sir.” Was Jarvis’ dry response. 

Steve sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, exasperated but amused too because...well, that was just Tony Stark. “Next time, just please give someone some warning when you bring back dangerous things that almost killed you?”

Tony smiled over at him and laughed. "No promises, Steve but I'll try to remember next time.”

Next time, Steve thought to himself as he just shook his head. He hesitated for a moment, thought about leaving to give Tony peace to work but ended up sitting on a stool close to hand. He wanted to keep his eye on the Technovore for a bit longer, just in case.

“Hey, Cap.” Tony said suddenly and Steve looked up in time to catch the glowing blue ball of light that the genius tossed. “Take that and play a bit of fetch with him. I think he’d like it.”

Steve looked at the Technovore, perked up and visibly interested, then at the blue ball which felt like nothing but air in his hand. He lifted a doubtful brow at Tony but the man was grinning softly and nodded toward a more open part of the lab, encouraging. That happy and gentle smile was how he found himself moments later actually playing fetch with a formerly homicidal AI like it was an oversized dog.

This was his life now. It was unbelievable but he was beginning to realize that the unbelievable was just part of being an Avenger and friends with Tony Stark. The more he got to see of his teammates and one genius inventor, the more he wouldn’t change it for the past.   



End file.
